


Out of the Darkness, into the Light

by Dramione84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: *ONE SHOT* Follow up to Secrets and Sacrifices. Draco has disappeared after the battle and Hermione has set of in search of him, tracking him down to an abandoned lighthouse.





	

Scrambling over the heather and goarse, she fought her way against the wind towards the lighthouse. Reaching the door, she pulled out her wand, silently casting the _alohomora_ charm. Slipping inside, she leant against the door, taking a moment to catch her breath and gather her wits. Her wand obeyed her silent _"lumos"_ as she tentatively made her way up the stairs. The pulsing beam of light refracted off the thick glass blocks that served as windows to the jagged coastline that plummeted just outside. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest, adrenaline coursing through her veins, adding to the cacophony of the howling wind and crashing sea, deafening her. She felt discombobulated as she made her way, spiralling up towards the platform, the eerie light making her feel dizzy. Reaching out, she grasped at the wall with her left hand, her right, struggling to grip the rope along with her wand.

Reaching the top, she glanced around, trying to see in the dark, almost dazzled blind when the light pulsed on and out across the sea each time. She smelt the heady aroma of his cologne, dark rum and the ocean, along with green apples and knew instantly she'd found him. She didn't have long to process or rejoice in this as she felt arms grab her spin her around.

"Draco," she gasped, before narrowing her eyes. "Have you been here this whole time?" Incredulity was thick in her tone.

"Had to hide, darling, what with the Dark Lord being after my blood and whatnot," he replied, a small smirk playing out across his lips.

Hermione started to pound her little fists against his chest, much to his mirth. He accepted her beatings for a moment before chuckling, before grabbing her wrists, stilling her.

Neither said a word as her honeyed gaze met his steely eyes. Then great sobs wracked her body, as she crumpled into him.

"I searched everywhere for you, EVERYWHERE Draco!" she cried into his chest.

He pulled her down to the floor, tugging her into his lap.

"After the battle, you were gone."

"You didn't give me a chance to explain last time. Hermione, I tried to tell you, but you just charged off, as you Gryffindor's have a tendency to do," he whispered. "I had to come here, to protect you. If Potter were to lose, my blood would have been on your hands; at least that is how you would have seen it. I did all I could, I swear to you. I was the only person who knew where the Diadem was, I'd seen it in sixth year when….well I don't need to tell you, you already know. I destroyed it, to buy Potter time. I couldn't wait to see if it was enough, I had to get away or he would have known. He had a trace on me, Hermione. Had a trace on all of us. This isn't just a Dark Mark, " he told her, rolling his sleeve up, barring his Morsmordre mark. "It's a trace. It's how he knows everything. I had to get away to protect you.

"I wasn't expecting you to say that," she whispered, drying her eyes. She glanced down at her torn and filthy clothes. "You must think I look a right state," she told him, forlornly.

He took her chin in his hand, tilting her face up "Darling, I think you look beautiful" he told her emphatically. "But you will probably feel better with a bath, come down into the cottage with me."

Standing, he held his hand out for her and she took it. He guided her down the spiral staircase and along a narrow corridor before stopping at a thick, heavy wooden door. Unlocking it wordlessly, he took her into the living quarters for the lighthouse. They were sparse, having been abandoned before the war, but provided Draco with some basic comfort. He lead her across the small lounge, through to an equally small bedroom before showing her into the en suite bathroom. A Victorian bathtub sat in the middle of the room with a dish of rosemary infused bath salts next to the facet. He used these to draw her a bath while she stared at her reflection in the ornate mirror hanging on the wall. Her curls were wild, having long since lost the tie she had pulled them back into during the Battle. Dark circles under her eyes betrayed her exhaustion levels, having spent the last week searching the highlands for Draco, grabbing whatever fitful rest she could in abandoned barns whenever she happened across the limited shelters.

Coming to her, he pressed a chaste kiss to her temple before helping her to take off her clothes. She was tired and ached all over, welcoming the assistance as he helped her into the tub. Moaning as the water drew out all her tension, she tipped her head back soaking her curls, her eyes shut. Slowly she came up out of the water, mesmerising Draco who was kneeling at the side of the tub. She looked like a goddess and his heart ached at what they had both gone through to lead them up to this moment. Surely, when all was said and done, he did not deserve her?

Normally, she would have shoved away any attempts to assist her, but tonight she welcomed the soft caresses as he washed away the dirt and grime, and sank back into the bliss that was his fingers massaging shampoo into her hair. His touch was soothing and she had missed the way it felt to have him touch her. Summoning a towel, he wrapped her in it and guided her into the bedroom.

He chuckled "I am not intending to be presumptuous, but you might like to rest" he told her, guiding her to the bed. She gave him a weak smile before climbing up onto the bed. He hesitated a moment, uncertain if she would want him to stay or go. Searching her face, he saw the pleading look in her eyes and climbed up onto the bed, tugging her into him.

"He's gone Draco, we have nothing left to fear" she whispered, tracing her fingertips lazily over his forearm that lay across stomach.

"The Ministry...there will be trials, Hermione. I am far from an innocent…."

She cut him off "You were just a boy, you were in fear of your life, your parent's lives. And most importantly, you lowered your wand. You didn't assassinate him, Draco"

"Snape…"

"Did what Dumbledore asked him to do. It was their plan all along to save you." She informed him.

Draco was stunned. "How do you know this?"

"Harry. And he will testify in your favour before the courts. We both will"

She turned in his arms to face him.

"You were just a boy. A boy raised with prejudice, a boy raised to hate but you are a man who had a choice and you are a man who when it mattered most made the right choices. And you are the man I love"

His hand came up to cup her face and he stroked her cheek "I love you too, Hermione"

"The war is over, and soon we will have a bright new future ahead of us" she whispered.

"Together?" he asked

"Always"


End file.
